I Love You
by 137Ken
Summary: Kyuhyun yang bernotabene kekasih Lee Sungmin, penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun merasa kekasihnya tidak sungguh mencintainya. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? KYUMIN FICT.YAOI.ADAPTED FROM: FLANELLA SONG-I LOVE YOU. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Mind to RnR ?


**Tittle :**

**I Love You**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, HaeMin, ZhouRy**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Zhoumi and Henry**

**Genre :**

**Romance-Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Disclaimer :**

**I Love You © Hanaichia**

**Super Junior © GOD, themself, their parents, SMEnt, and also ELF**

**Summary : **

**Cho Kyuhyun yang bernotabene kekasih Lee Sungmin, penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun merasa kekasihnya tidak sungguh mencintainya. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Apakah Sungmin merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?**

**WARNING : **

**OOC, Full of typo(s), gaje, BL, Boys Love, YAOI, MaleXMale, etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>'I Love You <strong>

**Aku sering mengungkapkan**

**I Miss You**

**Tiap saat ku ucapkan**

**Bersama dengan seikat bunga ada di tanganku'**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun termenung menatap langit - langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia melirik handphone miliknya yang berada diatas meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya.<p>

"Huhh~" menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali dalam waktu satu jam ini.

"Sungmin~" gumamnya pelan kemudian beranjak dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Melirik foto yang terletak di pojok meja nakas.

.

.

**To : Miniminnie**

**'Hyung.. Bogoshippo~ Bagaimana jadwalmu hari ini? Kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan! Saranghae,'**

**Message Send.**

.

.

Merebahkan tubuhnya lagi setelah mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya, Sungmin.

Hampir memejamkan matanya jika saja handphonenya tidak bergetar, pertanda pesan masuk.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**From : Miniminnie**

**'Kyu, aku sibuk hari ini. Tenang saja aku sudah makan. Nado, bye~'**

.

.

"Argh! Jawabannya selalu saja begitu!" pekik Kyu kesal kemudian mengetik balasan pesan untuk Sungmin.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**To : Miniminnie**

**'Hyung, besok aku akan menjemputmu! Tidak ada penolakan! Arachi?'**

**Message Send.**

.

.

Meletakkan handphonenya kasar di atas meja nakas kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

.

**'Tapi kau jawab tak sepenuh jiwa**

**Sering menghindar tak banyak bicara**

**Kau bilang cinta katamu sayang**

**Tapi buktinya mana ? **

**Dirimu.. Aku..**

**Sikapmu.. Acuh..'**

.

.

**'TING TONG TING TONG'**

Suara bel di sebuah apartement membuyarkan pagi yang tenang bagi si pemilik apartement. Dengan mata masih mengantuk, si pemilik apartement membuka pintu apartement miliknya dan..

"Morning hyung~"

"Hng? Lho, Kyu? Sedang apa di sini?" Membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Membangunkanmu dan mengantarmu ke kantor manajemen, Minnie." ujar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin baru mengerti maksud kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kajja masuk." Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke apartement miliknya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah apartementnya. Mengganti bunga yang sudah layu di vas milik Sungmin.

"Kau tidak kuliah, Kyu?" suara Sungmin setelah selesai dari dapur. Tangannya memegang segelas susu vanilla dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Aku kuliah siang.. Jadi, aku bisa menemani hyung sebentar." jawab Kyuhyun setelah duduk diseberang Sungmin. Mengamati wajah Sungmin yang baru bangun tidur. Manis, pikirnya.

"Aku hari ini ada jadwal di Busan. Jam 10 nanti aku berangkat, bukankah kau juga harus kuliah?"

"Hahh~ aku tau hyung,"

Hening...

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung. Jangan lupa memberi kabar. Saranghae." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Hmm.. Hati - hati di jalan. Nado." jawab Sungmin malas. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan... miris?

"Bye~" melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari apartement Sungmin.

"Hufftt.. Kau mulai bosan ya hyung?" Tersenyum miris sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>'Jangan kau hancurkan aku<strong>

**Setengah mati buatmu**

**Jangan sakiti aku adalah untuk dirimu**

**Bila memang kau tertuju pada selain diriku**

**Cepat katakan.. Ku tunggu'**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun memang sedang memainkan PSP'nya tapi pikirannya sedang tidak pada PSP'nya, terbukti Kyuhyun baru sampai level 55 dari tadi.<p>

"Heyo, Kui Xian!" panggil seorang namja tinggi dengan warna rambutnya yang merah menyala pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan malas.

"Ada apa, Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun ogah – ogahan, "Ani, aku kebetulan sedang menunggu Henry lalu melihatmu sendirian lebih baik aku menemanimu dulu sampai Henry datang." Jawab Zhoumi si namja tinggi itu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh..." hanya tanggapan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian, kau ada masalah dengan Cheng Min ya?" tanya Zhoumi tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Zhoumi.

"Dari mana kau tau?" jawab serta tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar ya? Aku hanya menebak saja. Hehe.. Ngomong - ngomong masalah apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Belakangan ini ia terlihat bosan dengan hubungan kami. Aku pikir itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, karna Minnie baru saja merilis single terbarunya, tapi sepertinya tidak, terlihat jelas sekali jika-"

"Mimi-ge!" cerita Kyuhyun terpotong saat sebuah suara menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mochii! Kemari!" ajak Zhoumi gembira saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang juga. Dan tak lama kemudian namja yang dipanggil Mochi -yang tak lain adalah Henry- tadi sudah berada di samping Zhoumi.

"Eh, ada Kui Xian juga. Hello Kui Xian," sapa Henry. Kyuhyun yang disapa tidak menjawab sapaan Henry, hanya diam. Memikirkan SungminNYA!

"Hello~ Ish, Kui Xian kau tuli ya?" ucap Henry kesal yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kyuhyun.

**PLETAK!**

"Ya! Mochi! Enak saja kau berbicara! Telingaku masih normal!"

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mochi'KU? Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya!" protes Zhoumi saat tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di kepala Henry yang sedang mengelus - elus kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Henly gwenchana?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir pada Henry yang masih mengelus - elus kepalanya.

"Gwenchana, Mimi ge:D" jawab Henry. Zhoumi tersenyum kearah Henry namun tidak ke Kyuhyun.

"Cih, menggelikan." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga sering begini saat Cheng Min ada di dekatmu, Kui Xian," balas Zhoumi tak mau kalah.

Hening.

"Eh, ngomong - ngomong soal Cheng Min-ge, tadi kelasku heboh karna konser Cheng Min-ge di Busan nanti." celetuk Henry.

"Eh? Ada apa memangnya Henly-ah?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Lho, Mimi belum tau? Masa belum diberi tau Kui Xian-ge?" bukannya menjawab Henry malah balik bertanya dan memandang heran Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku tidak diberi tau apa - apa oleh Sungmin. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Henry bingung plus penasaran.

"Ah! Padahal berita ini sedang panas - panasnya lho~"

"Berita ap-" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terputus saat ia mendengar suara para yeoja yang bisa membuatnya meledak saat itu juga.

"Kyaa! Benarkah? Sungmin Oppa benar berpacaran dengan Donghae Oppa?" pekik si yeoja pertama.

"Kurasa. Kalian lihatlah dari foto - foto yang beredar, mereka tampak mesra sekali!" yeoja kedua.

"Kudengar nanti Sungmin Oppa juga akan sepanggung dan bernyanyi bersama Donghae Oppa lho~ Benar - benar pasangan yang cocok!"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan kedua yeoja itu, langsung menghubungi ponsel Sungmin.

"...Yoboseyo..." jawab Sungmin malas dari sana.

"Hyung, jadwalmu selesai jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Jam 11 malam, ada apa?"

"Jam 11.30 ditaman kota. Aku tunggu disana. Bye~" menghela nafas panjang setelah menghubungi Sungmin.

"Benarkan dia bosan dengan hubungan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun namun lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Err.. Kui Xian-ge, kau..baru mendengar berita ini? Memangnya Cheng Min-ge tidak cerita padamu?" tanya Henry takut - takut. Ia tau, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya, namun salahkan saja rasa penasaran Henry yang tinggi untuk mengetahui.

"Ani, bahkan ia tidak akan menghubungiku jika aku tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu." jawab Kyuhyun lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Zhoumi dan Henry yang mendengarnya menatap Kyuhyun iba.

'Benar kan hyung? Kau bosan.'

* * *

><p><strong>'Betapa sangat sedih hati ini<strong>

**Jika kau berulah lagi dan lagi**

**Pergi menghindar tak beri kabar**

**Ingkar janji - janji**

**Dirimu... Aku..'**

* * *

><p>Menunggu bukanlah suatu kegiatan yang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang. Namun, lain halnya jika orang yang di tunggu adalah orang yang kita cintai.<p>

Itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Menunggu Sungmin di larut malam dengan udara yang sangat dingin. Sesekali ia menggosok - gosokkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Melirik jam tangan miliknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 30 menit.

"Hhh~ Dingin~ Minnie hyung kemana sih? Mengapa belum datang?" keluhnya ditengah suhu dingin. Tangannya gemetar memegang handphone miliknya saat mencoba menghubungi Sungmin.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar service area. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi.'

"Hah! Kau kemana sih hyung?" pekiknya kesal saat operator telfon yang menjawab panggilannya.

**.  
><strong>

**-1 jam kemudian..**

.

"Hatchi!" Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. Okay, ini adalah yang kesepuluh kali sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Brrr... Pukul 1 dini hari dan kau belum datang hyung? Huft~" menghela nafas panjang ditengah udara yang semakin ganas dimalam hari, "30 menit lagi aku akan menunggumu." putusnya.

**5 menit...**

**.  
><strong>

**10 menit...**

**.  
><strong>

**20 menit...**

**.  
><strong>

**25 menit...**

Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, "Ayolah hyung,"

**.  
><strong>

**30 menit...**

"Dan memang kau tidak akan pernah datang hyung." gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari taman tersebut tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang benar - benar pucat dan dingin dan hal yang tidak diinginkan benar terjadi... Kyuhyun pingsan.

"..Minie hyung..."

"..Sungminie~"

"..Minie!" berteriak keras dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kui Xian! Kau sudah sadar? Oh, syukurlah." ujar Zhoumi yang sejak kapan berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi? Kau sedang ap- Lho, aku...dimana Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat mendapati Zhoumi ada disampingnya dan tidak berada di kamar apartementnya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit... Semalam kau pingsan di dekat taman kota. Untung saja saat itu aku baru pulang dari rumah Henly dan tidak sengaja melihatmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disana sampai kau bisa pingsan, hah?" jawab serta tanya Zhoumi dengan nada mengintrogasi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

"Mianhae... Aku..aku merepotkanmu," ujar Kyuhyun bersalah. Zhoumi yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu merasa iba.

'Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Cheng Min-ge' tebaknya.

"Hmm.. Gwenchana, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana hingga larut malam seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku menunggu Sungmin,"

"Mwo? Menunggu Cheng Min-ge? Selama 2 jam di tengah udara dingin? Kau gila Kui Xian!" ucap Zhoumi tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar pendapat Zhoumi. Pikirannya melayang menuju Sungmin.

'Hyung, mengapa kau tidak datang? Kau kemana hyung? Apa kau tau aku sedang sakit sekarang karenamu?'

* * *

><p><strong>'Jangan kau hancurkan aku<strong>

**Setengah mati buatmu**

**Jangan sakiti aku adalah untuk dirimu**

**Bila memang kau tertuju pada selain diriku**

**Cepat katakan.. Ku tunggu'**

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya tidak ada perkembangan. Setiap hari pekerjaannya hanya melamun melamun dan melamun. Hal yang dilamunkan tidak lain tidak bukan ialah perihal hubungannya dengan Sungmin.<p>

'Apa kau tau hyung aku sekarang sedang sakit? Apa kau tau aku sakit karenamu hyung? Tak bisakah kau melihatku seperti dulu lagi, hyung?' batin Kyuhyun. Ya, jujur dari lubuk hatinya ia sangat merindukan masa - masa yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal seperti sekarang ini.

Zhoumi yang melihatnya menjadi geram sendiri. Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit.

"Lho, Mimi Ge? Mau kemana?" tanya Henry saat berpapasan dengan Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang mendengar suara Henry menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menarik tangan Henry. Tentu saja Henry yang tinggi badannya jauh lebih emm.. pendek agak sulit mengikuti langkah Zhoumi yang lebar karena kakinya yang panjang itu.

"Aduh, Mimi ge! Pelan - pelan dong! Emangnya mau kemana sih?" sungut Henry kesal saat mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil milik Zhoumi.

"Mencari Cheng Min-ge. Tega sekali dia! Aku yakin dia tidak tau kalau Kui Xian sakit saat ini yang dia lakukan sampai - sampai ia melupakan jajnjinya dengan Kui Xian yang bernotabene sebagai kekasihnya?" jawab Zhoumi dengan nada emosi. Mendengar jawaban Zhoumi yang sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun raut wajah Henry perlahan berubah.

"Memangnya Kui Xian-ge tidak bisa menghubungi Cheng Min-ge lewat handphone? Apa gunanya handphone kalau begitu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya Henly~ Cheng Min-ge tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali oleh Kui Xian, maka dari itu aku berinisiatif untuk mencarinya."

"Lalu mau mencari kemana?"

"Ke apartementnya, jika perlu ke managementnya atau ke lokasi syuting video klipnya!" jawab Zhoumi dan Henry hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Zhoumi.

'Gege menyukai Kui Xian ya?'

"Sungmin-ssi ada yang mencarimu dibawah." ucap seorang staff management saat berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang saat itu sedang berada di lobi. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu.

'Siapa yang mencariku?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui orang yang mencarinya.

"Lho? Zhoumi? Henry? Ada apa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Sungmin terkejut saat mendapati Zhoumi dan Henry yang berada di lobi bawah untuk menemuinya. Sungmin semakin bingung saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Zhoumi yang semula tenang menjadi seperti emosi saat melihatnya.

"Gege, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Tapi, tidak di sini," ujar Zhoumi to the point. Sungmin menatap bingung Henry dan Zhoumi secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, kita ke cafe depan saja," ajak Sungmin di ikuti Zhoumi dan Henry dari belakang.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Mi?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam cafe di depan kantor management Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Zhoumi santai.

"Kau kemana tiga hari yang lalu jam 11.30 malam?" mulai Zhoumi. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Henry yang memasang wajah bad mood.

"Tiga hari yang lalu? Emm.. aku ada jadwal di Busan sampai jam 11 malam dan aku sampai d iapartement jam 12 malam. Ada apa memangnya?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam?"

"Ani, aku saat itu sangat lelah. Sesampainya di apartement aku langsung terlelap. Ada apa sih memangnya, Mi? Mengapa pertanyaanmu seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi pelaku pembunuhan?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai sebal karena daritadi pertanyaannya tidak di jawab Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah kau jawab saja pertanyaanku dahulu! Mengapa handphonemu tidak aktif selama dua hari ini?" jawab Zhoumi tak kalah kesalnya karena Sungmin masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Handphoneku hilang saat aku di Busan. Maka dari itu aku tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun."

"Termasuk Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada sedikit...ketus?

"Ya, aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin santai.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba mendatangi atau menghubungi telefon rumah Kyuhyun saat handphonemu hilang? Kau tau Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" Zhoumi mulai memojokkan Sungmin.

"Aku memang mempunyai rencana seperti itu, tapi saat itu aku menundanya, aku pikir Kyuhyun akan memakluminya." jawab Sungmin masih belum mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Dan kau membiarkannya menunggumu sendirian di taman selama dua jam di tengah malam saat udara sedang dingin - dinginnya? Kau gila Lee Sungmin!" bentak Zhoumi. Sungmin yang mendapat bentakan dari Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa Zhoumi semarah ini?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"A...apa maksudmu, Mi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bahkan kau lupa dengan janji yang dibuat Kui Xian untuk menemuimu tiga hari yang lalu di taman jam 11.30 malam. Membiarkan Kui Xian membeku kedinginan di sana demi menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang sampai akhirnya dia jatuh sakit dan terbaring dirumah sakit, kau bahkan juga tidak mengetahuinya? Kekasih macam apa kau ini?" jawaban Zhoumi yang penuh dengan nada emosi itu, seolah - olah menyadarkan Sungmin dari kebingungan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

"A..ap..apa kau bilang? Kyuhyun sakit?" ulang Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ne, dia sakit sekarang! Bukan hanya fisiknya yang sakit tapi hatinya juga sakit! Kau tau apa tujuan Kui Xian mengajakmu bertemu di tengah malam yang sangat dingin seperti itu? Ia ingin bertanya padamu tentang gosip yang melibatkan dirimu dengan seseorang yang bernama Dong Hai itu! Ia berfikir mungkin kau sudah bosan dengan hubungan kalian ini. Dan sepertinya dugaan Kui Xian memang benar. Kau sudah bosan dengan hubungan kalian ini." kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Zhoumi seolah jarum yang menusuk hatinya. Sungmin tidak dapat berkata apa - apa. Pikirannya kalut. Hanya dua hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Kyuhyun kecewa padanya dan Kyuhyun akan meminta hubungan mereka ini berakhir sampai di sini.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Sungmin tiba - tiba. Pipinya telah dialiri air mata.

"Beritahu aku.. beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. BERITAHU AKU!" pekik Sungmin histeris.

"Kau datanglah kerumah sakit ini jika memang kau masih peduli dengan Kui Xian." ujar Zhoumi menyerahkan sepucuk kertas pada Sungmin yang isinya alamat rumah sakit di mana Kyuhyun di rawat sebelum ia keluar dari cafe tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. Mianhae~ hiks..."

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Jejak air mata masih terpeta jelas di wajah manisnya. Perlahan ia mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Diusapnya perlahan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Perlahan air mata jatuh kembali dari manik mata milik Sungmin.

"Kyu~ hiks... Mianhae.. Hiks... Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae~ hiks..." terisak pelan di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap. Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun yang mendengar tangisan Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.

"Minnie hyung~?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin membuka tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang menangis tadi.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun? Kau sadar Kyu? Kyunnie~ Mianhae.. Hiks... Maafkan aku... Karena aku kau... Kau jadi sakit seperti ini Kyu, mianhae... Hiks~"

"Uljima hyung.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah manis Sungmin.

"Hiks.. Kyu, mianhae~"

"Se..semua yang di beritakan oleh media itu semua bohong Kyu! Itu semua hanya gosip! Aku.. aku tidak ada hubungan apa - apa dengan Donghae-ssi, kami hanya sebatas teman kerja! Kau percaya padaku kan Kyu? Percaya kan? Hiks..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Sshh.. Aku percaya hyung, aku sangat percaya padamu.."

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilog-<strong>

.

.

.

"Minnie hyung~!" panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya. Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidak lupa dengan senyuman miliknya.

"Kyunnie~! Bogoshippo~ Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Sungmin di sela pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nado hyung~ Ani, aku baru saja sampai. Kau sudah selesai?" jawab Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu." panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae~" Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang sedang menatap matanya dalam.

"Nado saranghae hyung. Jeongmal saranghae~" balas Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN! SARANGHAE! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE~~!"

"LEE SUNGMIN! SARANGHAE! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE~~!"

"YEONGWONHI!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan di ikuti tawa bahagia mereka berdua.

'Cho Kyuhyun, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita karenaku yang terlalu fokus pada karirku dan membiarkanmu terluka. Karena aku Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Lee Sungmin! Selamanya!'

* * *

><p><strong>' I Love You<strong>

**Aku sering mengungkapkan**

**I Miss You**

**Tiap saat ku ucapkan**

**Bersama dengan beribu cinta ada di hatiku...'**

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>an : Yeee~ akhirnya fict ini selese juga XDD Gatau kenapa, Ken suka aja gitu sama lagu"nya Flanella, err... ga ngebosenin gitu buat di dengerinnya ga kayak lainnya *menurut Ken***

**Okey, mungkin di sini karakter si Kyuhyun jadi agak" gimana gituu, Ken sendiri juga gatau kenapa bisa bikin karakter Kyuhyun jadi kayak gitu XDD**

**Okey, kali ini Ken bakalan bales review buat FF 'Goodbye, My Friend' buat FF yang SILYBIABILY bentar lagi juga dipost dan balesan review juga ada disana:D**

**Apel : Gomawo Apel-ssi udah mau review^^ ahaha, kisahnya hampir sama kah? :D  
>Ne, Ken juga berpikiran kayak gitu :) Gomawo Apel-ssi udah mau review^^<strong>

**cha cha : Gomawo cha cha-ssi udah mau review^^ ahh, sequel ya?  
>Ken gatau nih bisa bikin sequelnya ato gak, soalnya kalo sequelnya Min sama Chul balikan jadi sahabatan, itu berkebalikan sama yang sebenernya. Takutnya, ntar feelnya udah beda lagi, hehe... Ken pikir" dulu ne^^<strong>

**pyonpyon : Ahaha, pyon ada" aja nih, kkk~XD**  
><strong>wah.. pyon beruntung banget ne, masih bisa sahabatan sama "Heechul" tapi Ken udah ga sahabatan lagi sama "Heechul" bahkan kalo ketemu udah ga pernah nyapa #curcol<strong>  
><strong>Okey, thanks buat dukungannya pyon :D Gomawo udah mau review^^<strong>

**gamers cho : ehehe, kita senasib nih chingu^^ Iyah, namanya orang juga pasti gitu, kita juga mau gimana coba? Kita kan bukan siapa"nya dia selain temennya aja :D Ne, gomawo chingu udah mau review en supportnya^^**

**ita teukteuk jewelfishy : Ahaha, dasar tuh si Chul emang sifatnya begitu #plakk XD**  
><strong>Emm... Sequel? Ada sih tapi Chul en Min ga balikan jadi sahabat, hehe^^ Gomawo Ita udah mau review^^<strong>

**Yukihyemi : Ahaha, senasib ne berarti judulnya? :) Ne, namanya kehidupan pasti ada pertemuan en perpisahan, hehe;)**  
><strong>Gomawo buat apa Yuki-ssi? :D Ne, gomawo Yuki-ssi udah mau review^^<strong>

**ZueTeuk : Ne, udah Ken confirm Fbnya Azura :) Ne, gomawo udah mau review^^**

**Ne, itu dia balesan review buat FF GMF^^ sekali lagi Ken mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review maupun enggak^^  
><strong>

**Gamsahamnida...  
><strong>

**And... Review please ;)**


End file.
